Miranda Alanis
Champion of Falco and Captain of the Varangian Guard Physical traits Rather long, slightly curly, reddish hair. Brown eyes Lightly tanned skin, no freckles. Average height. Good muscles, but no body builder. No stunning beauty, but still quite good looking. Usually rather serious demeanor. Personality Tough. Not very patient. Short fuse. Not afraid to use her fists to add to her arguments. Doesn’t take crap from anybody. Can appreciate humor, but rarely makes jokes herself. When in command, expects to be obeyed, but is perfectly fine with accepting orders from others. Believes in a firm hand when interacting with younger people, like Falco. Slapped him a couple of times. Very confident. Disciplined. Cunning. Able to use more than brute violence when trying to achieve her goals. Considered herself a paramount mercenary, working for money and adhering to Moreno’s golden rule; Never turn on an employer once a job is accepted. This was also what made it so difficult for her to change sides in the conflict between Moreno and Falco Adler. In the end, she chose for Falco, showing there was more to her than just earning money. Although she maintained for a very long time, she did it for the fabulous reward Falco promised her. The proof this wasn’t true, only came at the minor battle of Thorolfson Castle, where she admitted to Falco that she knew his family was dead, and the chance of her getting a big reward, was very slim indeed. Still, she had decided to continue the pursuit to help the young prince. From that moment on, she could no longer be considered just a mercenary. Although she would never admit it, she has a soft spot for Falco, who reminds her of her own younger brother who was killed in a feud between Tarquinian princes. She looks after him and, despite the difficult start, they have developed a kind of big sister-little brother relationship. Falco Adler trusts her implicitly. She is very loyal, almost to a fault. Even continuing to defend Moreno’s actions and character, after finding out the many terrible things he did. Special abilities and remarks Excellent tracker and perfectly at home in Jotunheim. Speaks flawless Midgardian. Short Personal History * 1276 AoR : Born on the Tarquinian island of Valence on May 7th in a family of weapon smiths. * 1281 AoR : Her mother dies while giving birth to her brother, Juan. After that, her father starts drinking. Her father’s sister, Pilar Alanis, takes care of most of the household. Pilar has a daughter of her own, named Cailida. The father was killed in a tavern brawl. * 1292 AoR : Her father, being drunk most of the time, disappears. Most think he got drunk and fell in the local river, but no body is ever found. * 1293 AoR : After a year of scraping a meager living together with all kinds of shady jobs, Miranda joins up with Moreno’s mercenary company. Mostly thanks to Moreno himself who decides to give her a chance after seeing her hold her own against three of his own men. Leaves her younger brother in the care of her aunt Pilar. * 1293- 1295 AoR : Takes part in a three year campaign in the employ of the Tarquinian colonies, basically scouring the borders and raiding deep inside Vinland and Jotunheim to make sure the Colonies are safe. Makes quite a name for herself as a long distance scout. Learns everything there is to know about travelling in Jotunheim. * 1296 AoR : Returns to the Tarquinian Islands, when Moreno’s companies are hired by the Tarquinian Circle to take care of internal strife within the islands. Catches Moreno’s eye when she kills the general of the opposing party in single combat in an ambush. However, her new found notoriety comes with a price. The other side knows about her identity and attacks her family. Her aunt is killed, her house burned and her little brother enslaved. By the time she finds the culprits with Moreno’s help, it is already too late. Her brother is dead. * 1297-1300 AoR : Heartbroken, she follows Moreno back to Vinland. In the years that follow she fights in his campaigns against Vinland raiders, is a privateer for a while in the employ of the Thanes of Singastein to reduce competition by so called free traders, or smugglers as the dwarfs call them and is again scouting deep inside Jotunheim territory. But always she remains part of Moreno’s companies. * 1301 AoR : While deep inside Jotunheim, she discovers Moorgash’ horde, sneaking up on the Tarquinian Colonies. They are already too close to warn the cities, but she does manage to warn Moreno’s army, which turns back immediately to form a protective shield in front of the remaining unharmed two cities. This may very well be the reason why Moorgash only pillaged and destroyed one city and demanded tribute and hostages of the second, instead of destroying it as well. * 1302 AoR : She is part of Moreno’s expedition that brings the ransom and additional tribute to Moorgash. She sees Falco Adler in Moorgash’ camp, but he doesn’t notice her. She volunteers, together with several other mercenaries to stay behind and try to capture the boy. Moreno even attempts to bribe goblins to help Falco escape, but that turns out to be unnecessary, as Falco escapes on his own. She will be the first to find him, although it is actually he who finds her. The events described in book 4-Going Home take place. Category:Characters Category:Tarquinian Category:Varangian Guard Category:Mercenaries